An automobile instrument panel has a structure in which a foamed polyurethane layer is disposed between a substrate and a surface skin formed from a resin. In a situation in which the surface skin is formed from a vinyl chloride resin, an amine-based compound in the foamed polyurethane causes degradation and deterioration of the surface skin. Moreover, a squeaking noise may occur when the surface skin formed from a vinyl chloride resin rubs against another interior material in contact therewith. A vinyl chloride-based resin-containing vinyl chloride-based resin composition for powder molding that is obtained through dry blending of perchloric acid-treated hydrotalcite, an alkali metal aluminosilicate and/or alkaline earth metal aluminosilicate having a zeolite crystal structure, a fatty acid amide, and a plasticizer has been investigated with an objective of obtaining a vinyl chloride resin molded product having excellent amine resistance and low squeaking (for example, refer to PTL 1).
Furthermore, a vinyl chloride-based resin composition for powder molding containing a vinyl chloride-based resin, a fatty acid amide, an organopolysiloxane, and a plasticizer has been investigated with an objective of obtaining a vinyl chloride resin molded product having high adhesiveness to foamed polyurethane and low squeaking (for example, refer to PTL 2).